


Sparring

by h311agay



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h311agay/pseuds/h311agay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a picture on Tumblr and when I reblogged it, I decided to write up a small little fic to it. This was the result. Pretty good for a five minute writing session if I say so myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring

Kick. Duck. Punch. Repeat. Morph. Dodge. Grab. Repeat. Envy watched as Edward's toned body slid away, sometimes dodging his advances, sometimes getting sent flying backwards. He grunted as Edward landed a blow with his automail arm, causing Envy fall into the dirt. Edward flipped and landed on top of Envy, straddling his waist and grabbing the front of the homunculus' tight shirt, pulling him up and readied his right arm for a final blow. Envy laughed, putting his hands up in defeat. "Fine, Edward. You win today. I'll get you later, though." Edward lowered his fist, grinning and breathing heavily.   
"You're getting soft, En." Full Metal chuckled out, laying down on the homunculus' chest and looking up at him. Envy tilted his head down and kissed Edward gently.   
"Nah, I'm just taking it easy. I like it whenever we get to lay here and kiss afterwards. When you lose, you get grumpy and pissy, shrimp."  
Edward sat up quickly, face red with anger. "I am not short you overgrown palm tree!" He grabbed Envy's shirt again, pulling him up. "Say it again! I dare you! I'm almost as tall as you now!"  
Envy sneered, morphing his features to become identical to Edward. "Shrimp."   
Edward growled angrily, throwing his lover to the side and standing up, materializing a pole from the metal in the ground, and swinging at Envy. The sparring picked up again and before long, it made its way back to the bedroom where swings became thrusts and taunts became moans. Edward arched his body clinging to the sheets as Envy took him from behind, biting at his skin and sucking dark marks all over his pale body. His hair fell in front of his face and he cried out as fiery pleasure overtook him. He came screaming Envy's name and throwing his head back.  
The aftermath of their frantic love making left Edward lethargic and panting. He reached out for the other, scowling. "You didn't win just because that became sex. You still lost the sparring portion."  
Envy chuckled. "Whatever."


End file.
